Star Wars 81
"Jawas of Doom" is the title to the eighty-first issue of the first ''Star Wars'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Jo Duffy with breakdowns by Ron Frenz and finished art by Tom Palmer and Tom Mandrake. It was colored by Glynis Wein and lettered by Joe Rosen. The story was edited by Louise Jones with Eliot Brown as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a March, 1984 cover date and carries a cover price of .60 cents per copy. Appearances * Han Solo * Chewbacca * Leia Organa * R2-D2 * Boba Fett * Jabba the Hutt * Unnamed protocol droid * Garrick * Alliance to Restore the Republic * Ewoks * Gamorreans * Hutts * Jawas * Sarlaccs * Tusken Raiders * Wookiees * Endor :* Bright Tree Village * Tatooine :* Dune Sea :* Great Pit of Carkoon :* Jabba's Palace :* Mos Eisley * Blasters * Blaster pistols * Chance cubes * Gaderffii stick * Han's lucky dice * Jet-pack * Restraining bolt * Robot :* Droid :* Astromech droid :* Protocol droid * Bantha-II cargo skiff * Desert skiff * Khetanna * Landspeeders * Millennium Falcon * Sandcrawler * X-34 landspeeder * YT-1300 light freighter * Flight * Galactic Civil War * Rescue of Han Solo * Skirmish at Carkoon * 4 ABY * Alien animals * Amnesia * Laser weapons * Planet * Space ship * Space travel Notes & Trivia * The events from this issue are part of the "Legends" continuity, and are not part of the modern canonical continuity. * The events of this issue take place in 4 ABY, shortly after the events of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi and the Star Wars: Return of the Jedi comic book limited series. * The cover to this issue is reproduced as the cover to the ''Star Wars: The Original Marvel Years Omnibus'', Volume 3 hardcover collection. * This issue establishes that Boba Fett survived being swallowed by the Sarlacc at the Skirmish at Carkoon in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. * Han's lucky dice makes an appearance in this issue. They first appeared briefly in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, and take on greater significance in Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi and Solo: A Star Wars Story. * This is the first, and to date, only known appearance of Garrick, who is the administrator of the Mos Eisley Spaceport. * At some point in this story, Han Solo and Leia Organa duck into a cantina. It is unclear whether this was intended to be Chalmun's Cantina, as seen in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, or another cantina altogether. Reprints The storyline from this issue is reprinted in the following volumes: * Star Wars Omnibus 18 * Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... 5 * Star Wars: The Original Marvel Years Omnibus 3 Recommended Reading See also External Links * * *